


Want

by Lauran41



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauran41/pseuds/Lauran41
Summary: Katniss knows what he wants. He wants be buried deep inside her. She wants it too. She’s been wet with her need since the first taste of his skin.But she wants more.





	

“How does this feel?” Peeta asks. His warm breath blows on the wet, hard point of her nipple after his lips have left it.

Wonderful. Katniss can feel a jolt between her legs when he does it. But when she opens her mouth to tell him so, all that comes out is a long breath with a quiet “good” on the end of her exhale.

“Good, huh?” Encouraged, Peeta licks his lips and opens his mouth wide. He lowers to take as much of her breast as he can into it, then sucks back gradually until his teeth graze her nipple. He blows on the firm flesh again. “Does this feel good too?”

She writhes and moans something that sounds like his name. The burning ache he’s created is now unbearable. Katniss hooks a leg around his bad one to flip him over easier. Peeta grunts as he finds himself on his back and then hisses through his teeth as she takes him in her hand.

They both sigh deep with relief as she guides him to her and lowers on to him. When she finally moves, Peeta is moaning her name over and over like a prayer.

Katniss is not a conversationalist, especially in bed. Peeta, however, chatters happily during their nighttime game of “how does this feel?” Katniss admits to herself, even she plays along as they became more intimate these past three weeks or so ago.

It was certainly better, she thinks, then their old game of “is this okay?”

+

_“Is this okay?” Peeta’s voice is quiet in the darkness of her room._

_Katniss stands in the doorway of her bathroom where she’d washed away the tears she cried after they made an entry about Prim in their book. Dr. Aurelius told her that crying was good for the healing process, but it didn’t feel very good to her._

_Peeta’s shape is a silhouette in her room, so she shuts the bathroom light off and his form comes into focus. He sits on the corner of her bed waiting for a response from her._

_They’ve gotten closer these six months since he’s been back. It’s been a struggle for him to trust her not to shut him out and her to trust him not to strangle her._

_And here he is, offering her comfort through the night and Katniss can’t find the strength at this moment to deny herself this._

_So she simply nods._

+

One night, Katniss begins their game.

Her body is curled around his, their skin hot and flushed from their kisses. Her nightgown is tangled and pushed in between the pillows and his boxers were thrown somewhere on the floor.

Katniss’s mouth presses against his neck to feel his pulse thrum against her lips. She allows her tongue to dart from her mouth to taste his skin. Hot, musky and slightly salty. Peeta’s breath sucks in, and he exhales slowly.

She trails her tongue down his neck to his collarbone, licks her lips and then murmurs against him, “How does this feel?”

“Amazing. Your tongue is so soft.” Peeta breathes in again with a little more control. “Don’t stop…ah.” He exhales on a sigh.

Katniss wets her lips again and her tongue leads back down his body. She nudges a nipple with just the tip of her tongue and his muscle underneath twitches.

His hips twitch too. She smiles against his chest, “How does this feel?”

“Hmmm…” Peeta hums, “Incredible. Katniss I need…”

Peeta tries to sit up, so she tightens her leg across his thighs and holds a hand on his chest to keep him still.

“ _Please_ …” Peeta complains.

She doesn’t answer him. Katniss is busy dragging a finger down his chest through the hair that has regrown there, covering part of the scar that curls down his stomach. Her tongue licks a path along that scar to his belly-button, circling it once.

“Please, please, oh…Katniss please.” Peeta’s voice is rough as he pleads.

Katniss knows what he wants. He wants be buried deep inside her. She wants it too. She’s been wet with her need since the first taste of his skin.

But she wants more.

She angles her head and draws a wet line up his...cock. She likes her first taste of the hard, hot, and smooth skin.

Peeta gasps, bunching the sheets in his hands. “Uhmnf…”

Katniss almost laughs at Peeta made speechless. His body stiffens, though he cries out something unintelligible while she licks a loop around his tip. She tastes salt, stronger than the faint taste at his neck.

It makes her brazen and she wants to wrap her lips around him. But Peeta, no longer held down by her hand or thigh, flips her and grips a leg up by his elbow.

He drives into her with a groan and a “Katniss” caught in his throat. She is consumed by him, with the taste of his salt still on her tongue.

+

_These nights spent in the same bed, but not touching, have left Katniss with an hour or so more of sleep each night just listening to him as he breathes._

_But it isn’t enough._

_Finally one night, just after he says, “Goodnight,” Katniss turns her body towards him and rests her head on his shoulder._

_“Is this okay?” She asks quietly._

_He hears her, because he moves his arm to let her find that spot she wants, just under his chin with her ear to his heart._

_“Yes.” He whispers._

_It’s the best night of sleep she’s had since the train._

_And each and every following night, even if she or he has a nightmare, they have each other’s arms wrapped around one another to get through the night._

+

Another night, Peeta is thrusting inside of her and he shifts his hips slightly, “How does this feel?” He pants in her ear.

She can’t answer him. Katniss is about to combust. She has learned that if she puts a pillow under her hips just so and raises a bent leg so her knee rests under his arm then she can come without his thumb on her clit, stroking steadily.

But it helps.

And then she is flying with his name on her lips with such intensity that she can barely feel him shuddering warm inside of her, trying to fly with her too.

+

_Some nights when she wakes up screaming, sheets tangled in her legs, Peeta is there with his arms tight around her while he says softly in her ear how she’s safe. His lips touch lightly on her cheek._

_Other nights, Peeta is awake, sitting up in bed pulling his hair repeating, “Not real,” and Katniss wraps her arms around his waist and chants with him until his muscles relax and they can curl into each other again._

_Occasionally, they can sleep through the night unfettered._

_A night when Katniss wakes and is crying on his shoulder he calms her with a kiss on her forehead and cheek. His lips hover over hers, “Is this okay?”_

_She answers him by pressing her lips to his._

_Nights are now spent with kisses which become elongated goodnights. The night his tongue touches hers, Peeta’s hand slips under her sleep-top to stroke the scar under the curve of her left breast._

_When she slips her hand under the waistband of his shorts, his tongue feels like a fever in her mouth._

_He shows her how to touch him. She teaches him how to stroke her. They fall apart together in their arms, sheets pooled on the floor, and their heads buried in each other’s shoulders._

_A few more nights spent mapping each other’s bodies and Katniss knows what she has to do._

_She has to call her mother._

+

Peeta’s kisses on her body are open-mouthed and sloppy across her stomach, cooling her bloodhot skin. His kisses grow fervent and leave marks down her thighs and under her knees, soothing his teeth marks with his lips and tongue.

Katniss’s hips are flexing and shifting with want, seeking contact anywhere.

He abruptly stops kissing her leg and spreads her open. Her legs are caught in the sheets and his hands grasp her hips to hold her steady. The force of his gaze doesn’t unnerve her and she wants to squirm with anticipation, but Peeta’s grip is firm.

Peeta pants short, warm breaths on her and she shivers as gooseflesh rises on her thighs. “How does this feel?” He says, so quiet she can barely hear.

He doesn’t wait for an answer. He finally tastes her and drags his tongue, searching, until he finds her clit. Peeta purses his lips and sucks it into his mouth.

A moan leaves her lips, loud in the quiet room. Katniss wants to move her hips, closer, away, she isn’t sure which. It is too much, too intense, too…

“Peeta!” Katniss cries out, unable to stop herself, “Peeta, please…”

His head lifts, framed by her, and his smile is blinding in the dark. “Please, what?”

His head lifts, framed by her, and his smile is blinding in the dark. “Please, what?”

The grip he has on her hips loosens at his distraction. Free, she can twist and move over him. Peeta’s hips are in between her thighs before the smile can leave his face.

Katniss palms him, stroking him quickly until he gasps and then she slides him into her. She is so aroused she nearly comes at the contact. She rolls her hips and it doesn’t take long until she does come, crashing her hips to his and biting her tongue in the process.

Blood seeps into her mouth and her hips roll, roll, roll.

+

_The package arrives two weeks later. She gives him his shot in his thigh. He injects hers in her arm. They rub circles over the small marks on their skin and grin at each other._

_They wait a week, to be certain. It is the longest week in her life._

_On this night, her fingers glide across the hard planes of his body and he caresses the hills and valleys of hers._

_Their kisses are frenzied, their tongues slick._

_“I want…” He says while his mouth finds her breast._

_“I need…” She says as she opens for him._

_They try to make their bodies fit. His knee bumps hers as he tries to hover over her without crushing her._

_He rests one hand pressed into the mattress under her arm and holds himself with his other grazing her. “Is this okay?”_

_“Yes, Peeta, yes,” Katniss pleads._

_She plants her feet on the mattress and bites her lip as he pushes inside her. She hisses through her teeth and he grunts. The angle is wrong so he repositions and tries again. But as he pushes again, even as slowly as he does Katniss’s jaw clamps shut and her heels dig harder into the mattress._

_“Katniss, I know this feels…this hurts doesn’t it?”_

_Peeta’s brows are knotted together, either in concern or this isn’t easy for him either. Katniss grabs his shoulders and pulls him to her._

_“Don’t stop, Peeta. Please.” She murmurs in his ear._

_Because Katniss knows as does Peeta. There is no real beauty in life unless there is pain first._

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing fics and reposting. Not all, but my faves.  
> :)


End file.
